


Kurt+Blaine - La magia delle LEGO

by Yahohel



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahohel/pseuds/Yahohel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt ha un incubo e Blaine cerca in tutti i modi di consolarlo :)<br/>Scritta sul Promt "LEGO"<br/>Decisamente una babysitting!Klaine, sì sì u.u<br/>baby!Kurt/teen!Blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt+Blaine - La magia delle LEGO

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti, miei cari :) Questa piccola OS è nata da me e mio fratello che giochiamo a chi crea il miglior Puck-inator. Aggiungeteci la mia insana passione per i Klaine e per il fluff e otterrete questa cosa u.u
> 
> Per prima cosa, perdonatemi per il titolo imbecille, ma non avevo idee e alla fine è la scritta con le LEGO che mi ha fatto venire l’ispirazione :)
> 
> L’ho scritta di getto, senza neanche rileggerla, perciò mi scuso per eventuali (probabilissimi) errori *’*
> 
> Per il resto, vi ringrazio se leggerete, e non deciderete di chiudere questo scempio prima: in tal caso vi dare completamente ragione :D
> 
> Questa fanfiction è pubblicata anche su EFP.

**Kurt+Blaine**

Blaine stava mollemente stravaccato sul divano di casa Hummel, in attesa che Burt e signora tornassero dalla loro cena, in modo da poter finalmente andare a casa.

Kurt era a letto, ma tra circa tre minuti sarebbe corso al piano di sotto, con la scusa di un bicchiere d’acqua o di un ultimo abbraccio prima di dormire, ritardando l’ora in cui, volente o nolente, Blaine lo avrebbe definitivamente mandato a nanna.

Quel bambino, per avere solo sei anni era incredibilmente furbo e il suo babysitter era stato messo nel sacco più di una volta.

Come volevasi dimostrare, il tempo di un altro sbadiglio e il piccolo Hummel era di fronte a lui, con i capelli scompigliati e il pigiama con i papillon spiegazzato.

<< Piccolo, cosa c’è? >> chiese il riccio soffocando una risata nel vederlo così conciato. La manina del bambino smise di stropicciarsi gli occhi e si posò sul ginocchio di Blaine. << Ho fatto un brutto sogno >> disse con la solita serietà che lo contraddistingueva, per una volta sporcata da un velo di paura.

Blaine non perse tempo e lo sollevò sulle sue gambe, stringendolo in una morsa di affetto e comprensione. Dopotutto non era la prima volta che faceva un incubo, oramai aveva capito come comportarsi: Lo abbracciava fino a quando le lacrime non si placavano e poi gli chiedeva se gli andava di raccontarglielo. Non sempre riusciva nella seconda fase; a volte Kurt si calmava e cominciava a raccontargli di quale mostro cattivo provasse a mangiarlo nel sonno, altre volte gli diceva di non preoccuparsi, e tornava a letto dandogli la buonanotte.

Erano queste le volte in cui Blaine non sapeva come agire; era abituato alla totale sincerità da parte del bambino, e non lo aveva mai forzato a fare qualcosa contro la sua volontà perciò quando Kurt evitava il suo sguardo o era taciturno, nel giovane Anderson scattava il panico.

A questo pensava Blaine mentre stringeva appena più forte il piccolo prima di lasciarlo andare. Alzò lo sguardo su di lui per fargli capire che c’era e che lo avrebbe ascoltato se se la fosse sentita di parlarne.

Forse quello sguardo trasmise tutta la sua preoccupazione, perché vide Kurt abbassare lo sguardo e sospirare, prima di cominciare a raccontare. Certe volte sembrava davvero più grande della sua età, fin troppo maturo. Ma era anche questo che Blaine adorava di lui.

<< Ho sognato la mamma >> un piccolo brivido lo attraversò, mentre gli occhi si riempivano di lacrime << lei.. lei non c’era più, e papà piangeva >> tirò su con il naso, mentre lo sguardo si velava delle immagini dell’incubo. Poi scoppiò in pianto, aggrappandosi a Blaine.

Il più grande lo abbracciò e stette lì, confortandolo, fino a quando non sentì i singhiozzi del bimbo scemare, e degli umidi occhioni azzurri puntare su di lui il loro sguardo. Abbassò  i suoi e lasciò una dolce carezza sulla guancia paffuta, asciugando le lacrime con la punta delle dita.

 _Degli occhi così belli non dovrebbero piangere,_ pensò all’improvviso.

<< Non mi abbandonare, Blaine.. >>  mormorò ad un certo punto Kurt, guardandolo dritto negli occhi con voce disperata, quasi a voler cercare lì una risposta. E Blaine a quella supplica non potè fare altro che sorridere dolcemente posandogli un bacio sulla fronte, per sussurrare << Mai >>.

A quel punto il piccolo si rilassò contro di lui, come se la sua vita fosse dipesa da quella parola.

Blaine sorrise di nuovo a quella reazione poi si alzò, portando il bimbo con sé << Ora è davvero il momento di andare a letto >>  disse e, come previsto, Kurt cominciò a scalciare, supplicando il moro di poter stare alzato un altro po’ e che se si fosse riaddormentato avrebbe rifatto l’incubo e che aveva paura.

Con l’ormai familiare sensazione dell’essere stato messo nel sacco, il ragazzo lo mise giù, chiedendogli cosa gli andasse di fare.

E no, non si stupì neanche un po’ nel vederlo correre in camera e tornare con la scatola rossa delle LEGO.

Sospirò rassegnato e si sedette sul tappeto, mentre il piccolo rovesciava tutti i pezzi delle costruzioni davanti a lui e gli si sedeva sulle ginocchia, battendo le manine, pronto a cominciare.

Ad un tratto si fece serio e lo guardò << Blaine.. mi canti qualcosa? >> chiese.

Il giovane Anderson si rilassò e sorrise; per un attimo aveva temuto che avesse da ridire sull’abbinamento dei suoi mattoncini.

<< Ah, e comunque non puoi _sul serio_ costruire una casa blu, verde e gialla, Blaine!  >> aggiunse, continuando ad assemblare i suoi pezzi. La sua casa era tutta rossa, con qualche mattoncino bianco messo strategicamente qua e là.

Il moro sospirò, cominciando cantare mentre smontava la casetta dai colori improponibili, un po’ abbattuto, fino a che una manina paffuta non lo fermò. << Guarda che mi piaceva la tua casetta, Blaine >> disse Kurt con un sorriso << Ti.. Rappresenta, credo >>

Blaine si illuminò e continuò a lavorare e canticchiare, soddisfatto.

                                                                                           *°*°*°*

Quando i signori Hummel rientrarono a casa, quella sera tardi, si stupirono non poco di trovare il tappeto del salotto coperto da mattoncini colorato, ma ancora di più vedendo Blaine addormentato contro il divano con Kurt in braccio che reggeva ancora qualche LEGO.

Davanti a loro campeggiava la scritta “Kurt + Blaine”. E no, non si stupirono più di tanto nel vederla.

 


End file.
